Telephone handsets typically include microphone and speaker portions at each end of a handle portion, the speaker portion is generally a bulb having a concavity therein which fits over the ear. An electromagnetic speaker fits in the speaker bulb and an electromagnetic microphone fits in the microphone portion. Both are connected through a connector to the telephone set. Since telephone handsets are produced in such large volume, it is important that they be designed for ease of assembly at low cost without degrading the quality of the units.